Tausend Nächte und ein Flett
by Nyella
Summary: Meine zugegeben nicht ganz ernste Version der Ereignisse, als Aragorn im Lothlórien wieder auf Arwen trifft.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MIR... gehört leider nur die Story an sich, und selbst die ist teilweise geklaut...

Inhalt: Meine (zugegeben nicht wirklich ernste)Version der Ereignisse, als sich Aragorn und Arwen in Lothlórien wiedertreffen.

Anmerkung: Nachdem so viele meiner Reviewer eine längere FF von mir lesen wollten... tadaaaaa! Meine erste längere und vollendete FF! Der Titel stammt noch aus der Entstehungsphase und passt nicht mehr richtig, ich will ihn jetzt aber trotzdem nicht mehr ändern, weil er mich so gut gefällt. Die Unterhaltung der beiden auf dem Cerin Amroth habe ich vom Buch abgewandelt, damit es besser zum übrigen Text passt.  
ACHTUNG: nicht mein übliches, einfühlsames Genre... Aragorns und Arwens Liebe wird eher so Teenager-mäßig dargestellt. Wem das nicht passt muss es nicht lesen... wär natürlich schön, wenn ich trotzdem ein paar kleine Reviews kriegen würde...

Dank: Ich danke gaaanz herzlich meiner absolut umwerfenden, einfach genialen Beta Liderphin! Fühl dich (fast)zerquetscht! 'g'

Ach ja: die Striche markieren den POV-Wechsel Arwen/Aragorn.

* * *

xxx**

* * *

**

**Tausend Nächte und ein Flett**

„Aragorn?" Ich kann es kaum glauben. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, war er ein junger Spund, gerade 20, und jetzt...

Nun, ich muss zugeben, auch damals hatte er diese faszinierende Ausstrahlung... oder nein, das stimmt auch nicht ganz. Er hatte diese Ausstrahlung, aber jetzt ist sie viel intensiver.

Ich spüre, wie meine Knie weich werden.

„Frau Arwen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr auch hier weilt." Er lächelt.

Oh – oh, ich werde schwach!

Nein! So leicht kriegt mich kein Mann rum, sogar dieser hier nicht, egal, wie attraktiv er auch sein mag! Er ist ja nicht einmal ein Elb!

Aber er sieht aus wie einer, flüstert die gemeine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Und so ungern ich das auch tue, ich muss ihr Recht geben. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Aragorn ein Mensch ist, wäre mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, jemand anderen als einen der Elben vor mir zu haben. Ich wette, Galadriel hat da ihre Finger im Spiel! So feine Klamotten hat vielleicht noch Celeborn, aber sonst...

„Ich hätte euch kaum wiedererkannt, Herr Aragorn. Ihr habt euch sehr verändert." Etwas Intelligenteres hätte mir kaum einfallen können!

„Das kann ich von euch nicht behaupten, Frau Arwen. Verändern Elben sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht?" „Vom Äußeren her, meint ihr? Sehr langsam, würde ich sagen. Als ich noch sehr jung war, hatte mein Vater eine winzige Falte weniger..." „Das muss ja wirklich ewig her sein!"

Ich nicke. Ist es eigentlich erlaubt, so süß zu sein? Ich muss Galadriel fragen... oder auch nicht. Sie würde nur wieder eine Augenbraue hochziehen, wie immer, wenn ich von einem männlichen Wesen auf dieser Welt spreche, und mit sehr unnatürlicher Stimme Auskunft erteilen – als ob ich krank wäre oder so was!

„Wärt ihr so freundlich, mich ein wenig herumzuführen? Ich war noch nie hier, müsst ihr wissen..."

Ich atme tief durch.

Traum oder Alptraum?

Naja, ich kann ihm ja sowieso nichts abschlagen...

„Natürlich!", erwidere ich.

* * *

Warum hat mir eigentlich keiner gesagt, dass _sie_ hier ist? Das ist definitiv nicht fair, mich einfach schutzlos dieser umwerfenden Frau auszuliefern. 

Was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte, ist, ob es erlaubt ist, mit solcher Schönheit einfach durch die Gegend zu rennen und allen Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen. Der einzige, mit dem ich darüber sprechen könnte, ist Elrond, und immer, wenn ich mit ihm über seine umwerfende Tochter reden will, bekommt er so einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ich irgendwas Verbotenes gesagt hätte! Väter...

Mit Müh und Not schaffe ich unsere erste Begegnung. Warum muss diese Frau auch so verdammt hübsch sein? Es endet damit, dass sie mir Caras Galadhon zeigt.

Traum oder Alptraum?

Ich hab schreckliche Angst, mich vor ihr zu blamieren.

Sonst auch, aber besonders vor ihr.

„... und das ist Galadriels und Celeborns Amtssitz."

Huh? Hab mal wieder nicht zugehört...

Ich versuche, eine interessierte Mine aufzusetzen. „Sehr beeindruckend!" Das kann man in so ungefähr jeder Lebenssituation sagen. Mensch, bin ich intelligent!

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder in die Vergangenheit, um genau zu sein, so ungefähr 29 Jahre zurück.

Damals hab ich mich das erste Mal vor ihr blamiert (daher meine Angst), und ausgerechnet bei unserer ersten Begegnung...

Ich habe sie für Lúthien Tinúviel gehalten. Und so habe ich sie auch angesprochen; ich hatte nämlich gerade das Lied von ihr (Lúthien, nicht Arwen) und Beren gesungen, und da kam sie gerade so daherspaziert.

Ich will lieber nicht dran denken. Jedenfalls hab ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt.

Oh ihr Mäuse, wisst ihr überhaupt, wie gut ihr es habt?

„Ähm... Herr Aragorn?" Nicht schon wieder!

„Ja?"

„Ich fragte euch, ob ihr die einzelnen Fletts besichtigen wollt."

„Verzeiht, Herrin, ich war in Gedanken."

„Offensichtlich. Wo wart ihr denn?"

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung."

Warum habe ich das jetzt gesagt?

Warum habe ich nicht irgendwas von meinen zahlreichen Fahrten gesagt?

„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich..."

N-e-i-n.

„Ihr habt mich Tinúviel genannt... Das war der schönste Augenblick in meinem bisherigem Leben..."

Ich sehe sie groß an.

Echt?

* * *

WARUM HABE ICH DAS GESAGT? 

Oh ihr Valar, ich bin einfach nicht mehr beisammen, seit dieser... Kerl... mich so durcheinander bringt.

Gut, um dieser fiesen Stimme mal wieder Recht zu geben: Es _war_ der schönste Augenblick in meinem bisherigem Leben.

Aber das muss er doch nicht wissen!

Ich schlucke und frage ihn: „Wollt ihr nun die Fletts besichtigen?"

Und wieder bin ich so intelligent.

Da stehe ich an der Schwelle, ihm endlich zu gestehen, welche Gefühlshurrikane er in meinem Herz auslöst, - und ich lenke ab!

Ich weiß, gemeine Stimme, ich bin ein Idiot.

Aragorn schaut mich sehr merkwürdig an - wahrscheinlich denkt er auch, ich bin ein Idiot – aber er nickt, und wir steigen diese ewigen Treppen hinauf (sie sind natürlich nicht wirklich _ewig_ – es kommt mir nur so vor, da ich es noch nie in meinem langen Leben geschafft habe, bis an ihr Ende zu kommen).

Während dem Aufstieg muss ich wieder an unsere erste Begegnung denken, damals, vor fast 30 Jahren.

Ich war gerade aus Lothlórien zurückgekommen, und hab einen Spaziergang im Wald gemacht, da ist er mit seinem Leithan-Lied auf den Lippen dahergekommen. (So nebenbei, Aragorn kann wirklich gut singen!) Ich bin dann raus zu ihm, wollte ihn eigentlich fragen, ob er das etwa ganz beherrscht (das Leithan-Lied ist sehr lang, und kein Elb bzw. Mensch will es mehr vollständig lernen. In der Tat glaube ich, dass mein Vater das einzige lebende Wesen auf dieser Welt ist, das es wirklich kann.).

Und er nannte mich Tinúviel.

Ich habe natürlich schon früher Leute sagen hören, ich sei mindestens ihr Ebenbild, aber niemand sagte es je so spontan... und niemand von diesen ganzen Leuten war ein ungeheuer attraktiver Mann, der das ganz offensichtlich auch noch ehrlich meinte!

Und was tue ich Wahnsinnige? Ich bleibe sachlich! Einer meiner größten Fehler ist es, in derartigen Situationen sachlich zu bleiben! Ich hätte darauf eingehen müssen – „Schön, dass mein Beren mich erkennt.", oder so. Aber stattdessen sage ich nur irgendwas von wegen „ja.. werde oft mit ihr verwechselt... heiße aber Arwen, manche nennen mich auch Undómiel..."

Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können!

„Erstes Flett.", sage ich automatisch, als wir beim... ersten Flett (?) ankommen.

„Hier werden Besucher empfangen, die sich mit O ... Galadriel besprechen wollen... Post wird hier auch erledigt"

Beinahe hätte ich Omi gesagt.

Der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit.

* * *

Ich bin immer noch betäubt. 

Der peinlichste Moment meines damals bisherigen Lebens... war ihr schönster?

Oh, was?

Warum kann ich ihr nicht mal zuhören?

Wie war das mit der Post?

Ach, bemüh dich gar nicht erst, Aragorn.

Wir gehen weiter zum zweiten Flett.

Wegen Renovierung geschlossen. Warum müssen Fletts renoviert werden? Sind das nicht nur einfach solche Platten, die in die Äste reingehängt werden?

„Dieses Flett ist für die Sauberkeit in CG zuständig. Eigentlich nutzlos, der meiste Abfall ist sowieso biologisch, und der verrottet dann am Waldboden."

„Ähm... CG?"

„Caras Galadhon war uns zu lang."

Ok, das ist verständlich. In ganz Mittelerde ist das so. Minas Tirith wird zum Beispiel MT abgekürzt... Das macht alles viel einfacher.

Inzwischen hat sich übrigens herausgestellt, ob die Besichtigung nun Traum oder Alptraum ist.

Definitiv Traum.

Ich muss einfach immer ein interessiertes Gesicht machen, „Oh, interessant!", oder „beeindruckend!", sagen, und muss nicht mehr über ein Gesprächsthema nachdenken. Arwen redet ja sowieso am meisten.

Und ich schaffe es sogar zuzuhören!

Manches ist echt interessant.

Wer hätte zum Beispiel gedacht, dass hier Räume für gondorianische oder rohirrische Gesandtschaften bereitstehen?

Oder, dass es hier ein eigenes Büro gibt, dass sich um die Spannungen mit den Zwergen kümmert? Bei den Zwergen gibt es so was nicht.

„Weiter oben ist dann noch der Empfangsraum und Galadriels und Celeborns Privatgemächer. Ich wohne woanders."

Soll ich jetzt fragen, wo?

Interessieren würde es mich schon.

Aber vielleicht will sie es mir gar nicht zeigen?

* * *

Warum fragt er mich nicht, wo ich genau wohne? Oder warum ich nicht bei meinen Großeltern lebe? 

Ist es ihm einfach egal, interessiert er sich denn gar nicht für mich (verzweifel), oder denkt er, ich wolle es ihm nicht zeigen?

Hallo-o, warum habe ich das dann bitteschön gesagt?

Könntest du jetzt bitte mal fragen?

Männer.

Auf jeden Fall entwickelt sich diese Besichtigungstour mehr und mehr in Richtung Traum – ich muss nicht über ein Gesprächsthema mit ihm nachdenken, sondern einfach nur über etwas erzählen, was mich eigentlich nicht interessiert (außer das mit dem Zwergen-Spannungsbüro, das find ich ja wirklich super, dass Omi das eingerichtet hat!).

Gerade, als wir unten ankommen, läuft uns Haldir über den Weg.

Ich mag ihn nicht besonders, aber er ist der Hauptmann der Asylbehörde (d.h. er kümmert sich darum, dass nicht zu viele Orks den Weg in den goldenen Wald finden), und verdient zumindest gewissen Respekt. Deshalb lächle ich ihn höflich, aber distanziert an und grüße freundlich.

Hoffentlich versteht Aragorn das nicht falsch.

* * *

Den kenn ich. 

Haldir hat mich aufgegabelt, als ich am Rand Lothlóriens entlanggewandert bin. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Bruchtal.

Besonders sympathisch find ich den Kerl ja nicht... Um ehrlich zu sein, der stinkt mir zum Himmel.

Aber Arwen offensichtlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelt ihn sogar an! Sollten die beiden etwa...?

Nein.

Ich weigere mich das zu denken.

Aber was, wenn doch?

„Haldir, das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Aragorn, das ist Haldir, Hauptmann der Asylbehörde."

„Wir kennen uns bereits.", sage ich steif.

„Ja, wir haben uns am Waldrand getroffen.", sagt Haldir. Bitte ihr Valar, lasst ihn nicht erwähnen, wie schrecklich ich ausgesehen habe... Danke.

Haldir verabschiedet sich höflich und geht die Treppen hinauf.

„Ihr habt euch am Waldrand getroffen?", fragt Arwen neugierig.

„Ja, zuerst wollte ich ja nach Bruchtal, aber Frau Galadriel hat mir freundlicherweise Zutritt zum goldenen Wald gewährt."

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon eine Unterkunft?", fragt sie plötzlich.

„Nein, Herrin.", antworte ich verdattert. Interessiert sie das?

„Wollt ihr bei mir schlafen?"

Nun, ‚_mit_ mir' wäre eindeutig zu viel verlangt gewesen, aber das hier ist sowieso schon der Himmel auf Erden. „Das wäre zu gütig, Herrin."

Warum sage ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit ‚Herrin'? Sie gebietet doch nicht über mich...

oder doch?

* * *

Yeah! Wenn mir der poetische Ausdruck erlaubt ist: Mein Herz schwillt an vor Freude. 

Natürlich wäre ‚_mit_ mir' eindeutig zu viel verlangt gewesen, er sucht ja schließlich nur nach einer Unterkunft, aber ich denke, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg. Auf jeden Fall habe ich guten Grund, das anzunehmen, er schaut mich schon ganz begeistert an.

Und ich habe doch noch Gelegenheit, ihm meine Wohnung zu zeigen!

Yeah, yeah, yippie yippie, yeah... (ß alte elbische Freudenshymmne)

Ich führe ihn zu dem Baum, in dem ich ein Flett bewohne (den Valar sei Dank muss _ich_ keine horrende Miete zahlen, weil Omi hier Herrin ist – ich bedauere alle anderen Mitbewohner).

„Also, hier wohne ich.", sage ich stolz.

Meiner Meinung nach habe ich auch allen Grund das zu sein, denn für eine Urlauber-Studentin ist es hier seeehr ordentlich!

Aragorn sieht sich nur perplex um.

„Ähm... eure Wohnung besteht aus _einem_ Flett?"

„Das ist allgemein so üblich bei alleinstehenden Elben, ja. Familien mit Kindern haben üblicherweise noch ein zweites."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert.

„Wo... soll ich denn schlafen?", fragt er unsicher.

Irgendwie macht ihn das noch süßer.

Schmeiß dein Zeug einfach irgendwo auf den Boden. Aber das sage ich natürlich nicht.

„Wo ihr wollt, Herr."

Bei mir...

Hoffentlich hat er das mit Haldir wirklich nicht falsch verstanden. Er wäre so ungefähr der Letzte, mit dem ich irgendwas anfangen würde.

Warum war ich eigentlich so versessen darauf, ihm meine Wohnung zu zeigen?

Jetzt stehen wir hier rum, keiner sagt was, keiner tut was, ich fühle mich wirklich unwohl.

„Habt ihr irgendwo Gepäck?", frage ich, nur um diese unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ein Waldläufer reist leicht.", antwortet er. „Und alles, was ich mit mir hatte, ließ die Herrin Galadriel säubern."

OMI du hinterhältige Schlampe!

Ups. Wenn sie das gehört hätte...

Auch egal. Wenn sie sich Aragorn krallen will, indem sie ihm seine Sachen nicht zurückgibt, muss Celeborn noch schlechter sein, als ich dachte; und sie muss mich gründlich unterschätzt haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein hoffentlich-zukünftiger-Freund von meiner GROßMUTTER beschlagnahmt wird! Wenn ihr Celeborn nicht mehr gefällt, von mir aus kann sie Haldir haben. Der ist wenigstens ein Elb und älter als 49!

...Moment mal.

Beschuldige ich da etwa meine _Großmutter_, Herrin des goldenen Waldes und glücklich verheiratet, fremdgehen zu wollen mit einem _Menschen_?

Ich habe einen Dachschaden, so viel steht fest.

* * *

Ich schlafe in _einem_ Raum bzw. Flett mit ihr? 

Da könnte ich mich theoretisch auch mitten in der Nacht einfach neben sie legen... Aber das würde zu wirklich unangenehmen Fragen führen.

Also lieber nicht; obwohl es wirklich _sehr_ verlockend ist.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg, um die Herrin Galadriel nach meinen Sachen zu fragen. Arwen macht irgendwie einen unruhigen Eindruck.

Wir erklimmen, wie es mir vorkommt, die längste Treppe, die es je in Mittelerde geben wird und gegeben hat, und stehen auf einmal auf dem Empfangsflett Galadriels und Celeborns.

Irgendwie merkwürdig, zu sehen, dass die Herren des goldenen Waldes auch ein Privatleben führen, und das nicht einmal sonderlich ordentlich.

Arwen scheint das nicht zu stören, sie ruft einfach auf das nächste Flett: „Omi, bist du da?"

Omi?

Galadriel, Herrin des goldenen Waldes, Trägerin Nenyas, eine der mächtigsten Elben in Mittelerde, ist Großmutter? Arwens Großmutter? Und Arwen nennt sie „_Omi_"?

Das muss ich erstmal verdauen.

Als ich fertig bin und meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Umgebung widme, erkenne ich, dass _Omi_ inzwischen eingetreten ist.

Meine Güte, ist die majestätisch! Und sie ist _Omi..._

Ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen.

„Ja, was ist denn, mein Schatz?", fragt sie.

„Aragorn schläft heute Nacht m... bei mir; könnten wir sein Gepäck abholen?", fragt Arwen.

Was hatte dieses m... mitten im Satz zu bedeuten?

Galadriel wird nicht mal ansatzweise rot, aber sie sieht Arwen sehr merkwürdig an. Dann, nach etwas längerem Schweigen, sagt sie mit sehr unnatürlicher Stimme: „Natürlich, mein Kind. Ihr könnt sie bei Celebwen abholen, bei der ich sie säubern ließ. Arwen, komm mal kurz rein, ich muss mit dir reden."

* * *

Ich wusste es! 

Von dem Augenblick an, an dem ich ihr gesagt habe, dass Aragorn bei mir schlafen würde, hat sie mich so angesehen! Was jetzt wohl kommt...

„Arwen, mein Schatz... findest du es wirklich für... richtig... dich... einem Sterblichen... hinzugeben?"

JAA-AA!

Ok, das sage ich natürlich nicht; stattdessen: „Was meinst du Omi? Ich habe ihm doch nur einen Schlafplatz angeboten, weil er noch nichts hatte..."

„In einer Ein-Flett-Wohnung?"

„Du bezahlst mir ja nicht Miete für mehr!"

„Jetzt bin ich wieder schuld, oder was? Außerdem hast du meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." „Warum nicht?" Jetzt ist es raus. Kein Zurück.

Omi sieht mich entgeistert an. „Du würdest...?" Omi, sei doch nicht so theatralisch! Heutzutage geht man das wirklich viel lockerer an. Und ich könnte es mir ja sowieso nicht mit jemand anderem vorstellen. Warum sollte ich darauf Rücksicht nehmen, dass ich

1.viel älter bin als er,

2.er irgendwann sterben wird und

3.Omi das nicht gutheißt?

Letzteres wäre noch ein Grund, in folgender Nacht richtig zur Sache zu kommen...

„Arwen!"

MIST! Ich habe vergessen, dass sie durch diesen bescheuerten Ring so telepathische Kräfte hat. Ohne Ringe wären wir alle viel besser dran!

„Wirklich, meine Enkelin," Ich weiß, wer ich bin, vielen Dank auch! „von allen anderen hätte ich vielleicht solche Gedanken erwartet, aber von dir... Du ziehst einen Menschen einem Elb vor?"

Ich weiß genau, was jetzt kommt.

_„Warum sagt dir zum Beispiel Haldir nicht zu, Arwen? Er ist immerhin Hauptmann der Asylbehörde, dir angemessen, er hat hervorragende Reverenzen, ist gebildet..." _bla bla bla.

Ich höre nicht zu.

Irgendwann ist es sehr still, und ich weiß, dass sie aufgehört hat, zu reden.

„War das alles?", frage ich.

„Du bleibst jetzt noch kurz hier!", befiehlt sie und marschiert wieder auf das Empfangsflett.

„_OMI!_" Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor?

* * *

Endlich bekomme ich wieder Gesellschaft. Warum hat denn das so lange gedauert? 

Galadriel bleibt kurz stehen, als würde sie zögern, und kommt dann schnurstracks auf mich zu. Ich frage mich, was sie will...

„Herr Aragorn... Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass ihr in ehrlichen Absichten in mein Reich gekommen seid. Vor allem, was meine Enkelin Arwen betrifft, deren Wohl mir sehr am Herzen liegt." _Was_ hat Arwen ihr erzählt?

„Ich ließ euch ein als meinen Gast. Und ich hoffe wirklich, ihr erweist euch dieser Gastfreundschaft würdig." Darüber muss ich mir später Gedanken machen, eindeutig.

„Herrin, nichts liegt mir ferner, als eure Gunst zu verspielen!"

Ein Lächeln erscheint auf Galadriels Gesicht.

Alles ist wirklich sehr verwirrend. Was zum Kuckuck hat Arwen ihr erzählt, dass sie so... besorgt um sie ist?

* * *

_weitere Kapitel folgen, sobald ich ein paar Reviews erhalten hab... also Leute, schreibt mir doch ein paar Zeilen, ich antworte garantiert!_


	2. Chapter 2

zu den Reviews:

**Freezy** (oder auch **FreezersGirl55**): Tadaaa!Deine Hoffnung erfüllt sich :-) Danke für dein Review!

**Elbendrache**: dein Review war mit Abstand das ausführlichste :-). Ein live-Review - muss ich auch mal ausprobieren... Schön dass dir meine FF gefällt!

**jojo**: Du warst derTropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat, abdrei Reviews wollte ich updaten... Ich glaube, das danke nicht nur ich dir.'smile'

* * *

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1 

Inhalt: desgleichen...

Anmerkung: So, jetzt da das dritte Review da ist, wird upgedatet! (oder heißt es geupdatet?) In diesem Kapitel wird sich so einiges verändern... Und wie immer bitte ich um Reviews...

Dank: LIDERPHIN...! Meine absolut unschlagbare Betaleserin..! (Meld dich doch mal wieder 'auf Knien lieg')

Und die Striche sind wie immer die Naht zwischen den einzelnen POVs...

* * *

**Tausend Nächte und ein Flett**

**Kapitel 2**

Spät abends wälze ich mich auf meinem Lager herum und kann einfach nicht einschlafen. Seit diese Schönheit von einer Elbin heute Mittag auf mich zugekommen ist, schlägt mein Herz Kapriolen und ich habe mehr zum Nachdenken als die letzten 29 Jahre, einschließlich Sauron.

Ach, es hat keinen Zweck! Ich schlage meine Decke zurück und gehe an den Rand des Fletts.

Durch die Baumkronen schimmern stellenweise ein paar Sterne hindurch.

Leise murmele ich eine Anrufung an Elbereth vor mich hin. _„A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel, o menel aglar elenath..."_

Mein Herz kommt ein bisschen zur Ruhe. Wirklich, in diesen elbischen Liedern stecken immer Überraschungen... ich liebe es.

_Und Arwen._

Diese Stimme in meinem Inneren klingt wie eine Mischung aus Elrond, Gandalf, meiner Mutter und irgendwas anderem. Sie ist immer so verflucht ehrlich.

* * *

Normalerweise kann ich immer schnell einschlafen; auch wenn Elben eigentlich auch ohne Schlaf leben könnten. Aber ich liebe diese Stunden, in denen man nichts mitkriegen muss, in denen man auf eventuelle Fragen keine Antwort geben muss, weil man ja schläft... Der Schlaf ist wirklich eine gute Einrichtung. 

Jedenfalls kann ich diese Nacht _nicht_ einschlafen. Stundenlang wälze ich mich herum, und hoffe, dass es Aragorn nicht stört, während ich mich frage, ob es denn überhaupt eine _klitzekleine_ Chance gibt, dass er mich vielleicht so ein _bisschen_... mögen würde.

Irgendwann sehe ich, wie Aragorn aufsteht und an den Rand meines Fletts geht. Anscheinend hat es ihn doch gestört.

Nach einer Weile höre ich dank meiner Elbenohren leise Bruchstücke der alten Anrufung Elbereths, und ich wiederhole mich gern: Aragorn kann wundervoll singen!

Ganz leise summe ich irgendwann mit.

* * *

Was war das? 

Summt da jemand mit?

Arwen?

Schläft sie etwa noch nicht?

Langsam wende ich mich um, und tatsächlich, Arwen liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Lager und summt. Wunderschön.

Ich sehe sie einfach an. Sie sieht so... friedlich aus.

Dann, irgendwann, schlägt sie die Augen auf.

* * *

Wie lange beobachtet er mich schon? 

Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, ich wüsste nur gern...

„Wie lange steht ihr schon da?" Die Frage ist mir einfach so entschlüpft.

„Seit ich euch mitsummen hörte." Oh nein. Er hat gehört, wie ich summe?

Naja, eigentlich ist das ja gar nicht so schlecht...

Ich stehe auf und komme auf ihn zu. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", sagen wir wie aus einem Mund und lachen los.

„Und warum konntet ihr nicht schlafen?", frage ich, als ich mich wieder beruhigt habe.

Er sieht woanders hin. „Ich... habe nachgedacht."

„Und worüber?"

* * *

Warum muss sie so verfängliche Fragen stellen? 

Was soll ich jetzt bitte antworten? Über uns? Über die Kapriolen meines Herzens? Bitte, ich will mich nicht schon wieder blamieren!

Aber damals habe ich mich doch gar nicht blamiert, für sie war es _der schönste Augenblick ihres bisherigen Lebens..._

Na dann los, Aragorn, trau dich. Eine bessere Chance wirst du wahrscheinlich nie wieder bekommen. Ich hole tief Luft.

„Darüber, dass ich den ganzen Tag schon ganz wirr im Kopf bin. Darüber, dass mich kein anderes Wesen Mittelerdes mich so zum Nachdenken anregt wie du." Ganz unbewusst habe ich die steife Form abgelegt. „Darüber, dass ich, wenn ich dich sehe, auf einmal Angst habe, mich fürchterlich zu blamieren. Darüber, dass ich... dich liebe."

* * *

Ich bin sprachlos. 

Mein größter Wunsch, von dem ich glaubte, er sei unerfüllbar, ist in Erfüllung gegangen.

Aragorn mag mich nicht nur, er..._ liebt_ mich?

Und meines Wissens hat er keinen Grund, zu lügen.

In diesem Augenblick wird mir bewusst, dass er mich beinahe ängstlich ansieht. Ich muss irgendwie reagieren. Und eine bessere Gelegenheit werde ich nie bekommen.

„Dann... hast du... dieselben Gedanken wie ich." Ich denke, es wäre unpassend, in so einer Situation noch auf diesem steifen „Ihr" herumzureiten.

Auf einmal geht mir auf, dass er ein gutes Stück größer ist als ich.

„Wirklich?", fragt er mit brüchiger Stimme.

* * *

Kann das denn wahr sein? 

Mein größter, aber bis jetzt unerfüllbar geglaubter Wunsch geht in Erfüllung?

Arwen liebt mich auch?

Mein Herz klopft zum Zerspringen.

Und dann stehen wir auf einmal ganz nah zusammen. Meine Hände liegen ohne mein Zutun an ihren Wangen.

Dann beuge ich mich hinunter zu ihr und unsere Lippen finden sich.

Meine Hände streichen über ihr wunderschönes schwarzes Haar, ich halte sie ganz fest, als ob ich sie nie wieder loslassen will.

Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich das auch nicht.

* * *

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so glücklich sein könnte. 

Ich vergrabe meine Finger in seinem weichen dunkelbraunen Haar. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, was für wunderbares Haar er hat.

„Arwen...", haucht er in einer kurzen Atempause. „Oh Arwen..." Nie hat sich mein Name schöner angehört als aus seinem Mund.

Nein, halte mich ganz fest, für alle Ewigkeit, denke ich, als er sich endlich ein wenig von mir löst. Für alle Ewigkeit.

In diesem Augenblick fällt mir ein, dass er ja nicht alle Ewigkeit vor sich hat.

Für einen Elben ist es eine kurze Zeit, die er noch zu leben hat, auch wenn er ja länger lebt als die meisten anderen Menschen.

Bei dem Gedanken werden meine Augen feucht.

„Arwen! Was hast du?" Ich lehne mich an ihn. „Ich will es vergessen, jedenfalls für den Moment.", antworte ich und überlasse mich voll und ganz seinen Küssen.

* * *

Wir liegen eng aneinander gekuschelt, und ich versuche (wieder einmal) zu schlafen. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass mir jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr so viel im Kopf herumgehen sollte, aber das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. 

Elrond hat mir damals, als er erraten hatte, dass seine Tochter einen Verehrer mehr hatte, mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er eine Verbindung Arwens mit einem Sterblichen nicht gutheißen würde.

Was wird er sagen, wenn er davon erfährt?

Und wie soll das mit uns weitergehen?

Ich meine, meine Lebensspanne muss einem Elben unglaublich kurz erscheinen! Und Arwen ist eine Elbin... Wenn ich sterbe, ist sie immer noch „ein junges Mädchen".

Und was ist, wenn, wie ich damals gesehen habe, das letzte Schiff Mittelerde verlässt?

Sie wird sicher mit fortgehen. So wichtig kann ich ihr nicht sein, dass sie meinetwegen ihre Heimat, ihre Welt aufgibt.

Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen!

* * *

Ach ist das schön, mit ihm einfach so zusammenzuliegen! Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt etwas weniger zum Nachdenken haben – Fehlanzeige. 

Was wird Vater sagen, wenn er von uns erfährt?

Ok, das ist eigentlich einfach. Er wird mich einfach anschauen, mit so einem stillen Vorwurf in seinem Blick – von wegen, ich verrate mein Volk usw. Dann wird er mich fragen, ob ich mir das auch gut überlegt habe, was ich mit nein beantworten werde.

Das müsste ihn zur Weißglut treiben.

Naja gut, aber irgendwann wird er in die unsterblichen Lande segeln, und er wird erwarten, dass ich mitkomme. Tja, und das ist der Punkt, an dem ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher bin.

Ich meine, ich kenne Aragorn doch noch gar nicht so lange, und die meiste Zeit hatte ich sowieso keinen Kontakt mit ihm.

Gut, aber darüber denke ich nach, wenn es soweit ist.

Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen!

* * *

Jaaa, ok, im Moment ist es gerade viel zu früher Morgen, die Vögel zwitschern, die Elben singen, und Arwen liegt da und schläft noch. Und ich sitze irgendwo auf diesem Flett herum und schenke weder den Vögeln noch den Elben Aufmerksamkeit. 

Also, ich meine jetzt alle Elben außer Arwen.

Ich bin gerade dabei, mir ihr Gesicht so gut wie möglich einzuprägen, weil ich die dunkle, erschreckende Ahnung habe, dass dieser Morgen nicht ewig andauern wird und ich irgendwann eventuell mal wieder gehen müsste.

Irgendwie ist das ein sehr klischeehaftes Bild: Zwei Wesen lieben sich, ihr Vater ist dagegen, er muss in die Welt hinausziehen um das Böse zu bekämpfen und sie bleibt zuhause und denkt unaufhörlich an ihn.

Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie das tun wird.

Jetzt befallen mich auf einmal Zweifel, ob das hier wirklich das Richtige ist, was ich tue. Ich meine, ich hab so _überhaupt_ keine Ahnung mit Frauen, und dabei ist es vollkommen egal, ob es nun eine Menschenfrau, eine Elbenfrau oder auch... eine Hobbitfrau ist.

Was hab ich da eben gesagt?

Eins steht auf jeden Fall fest: Ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihr ist ebenso unwahrscheinlich wie ein Leben ohne ihr. Tja, und da befinde ich mich in der Bredouille.

Habe ich schon mal gesagt, dass mich diese Frau mehr zum Nachdenken bringt als alles in den letzten 29 Jahren meines Lebens, einschließlich Sauron?

Egal, dann wiederhole ich mich eben!

* * *

Ich wache auf und stelle fest, dass die vergangene Nacht doch kein Traum war. Als Beweis sitzt Aragorn am anderen Ende des Fletts und beobachtet mich. 

„Guten Morgen!", sage ich. Er lächelt zur Antwort, und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Magen die Heimat unzähliger Schmetterlingskolonien geworden ist.

Ich stehe auf und schaue nach, ob ich eventuell noch Vorräte da hab, ansonsten müsste ich wieder zu Omi, das würde ich gern noch ein bisschen hinauszögern. Den Valar sei Dank hab ich noch einen kleinen Rest Lembas, gerade genug für zwei Verliebte mit Heißhunger.

Aragorns Augen leuchten, als ich ihm seinen Anteil gebe.

„Ich wollte schon fragen, ob du nicht was zu essen hast.", sagt er ein bisschen verlegen.

Während wir essen, frage ich ihn (natürlich mit vollem Mund – Omi wäre entsetzt) über seine Abenteuer aus.

Anscheinend hat er hauptsächlich gegen das Böse gekämpft, nebenbei noch ein paar Bekanntschaften geschlossen und ein paar Königen gedient.

Alles sehr heldenhaft.

Ok, er ist ja auch (m)ein Held!

Alles in allem hat er in seinem kurzen Leben mehr erlebt als ich in meinem langen Leben.

* * *

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie interessiert, was ich in den letzten Jahren getrieben habe. Aber ich hätte ja auch nie gedacht, dass sie mich mag. 

Ich beende meine Geschichten, und auf einmal wird es wieder still auf dem Flett. Dann frage ich sie, was sie diese ganzen Jahre so gemacht hat, und so vergeht der Vormittag.

Um ehrlich zu sein (und das bin ich ja immer!), habe ich keine Ahnung, wie lange diese Beziehung dauern wird. Ich nehme mir einfach vor, die nächste Zeit (mein restliches Leben) nur noch für den Moment zu leben und keine Pläne zu machen.

Halt. Hier drin funktioniert das vielleicht, aber sobald ich wieder gegangen bin, holen mich meine Aufgaben wieder ein, und damit leider auch die Pläne.

Man könnte als Lösung sagen: Kein Problem, bleib doch für immer hier. Das geht nicht, weil Galadriel mich nicht mag. Glaube ich zumindest. Oder vielleicht weiß ich es auch. Ach keine Ahnung - ich lasse einfach alles auf mich zukommen, in Ordnung, böse kleine Stimme?

Nein? Auch gut.

„He" Ich schrecke auf und sehe Arwen an. „Ich war..." „...in Gedanken", beendet sie meinen Satz. „Das bist du oft." Ich lächle ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich habe auch nachgedacht", beginnt sie nach einer Weile. „Galadriel wird unsere Verbindung nicht unbedingt... gutheißen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..." „Sie mag mich nicht.", stelle ich fest. „Da liegst du falsch, sie hat große Hochachtung vor dir." Ich sehe sie ungläubig an, aber Arwen fährt ungerührt fort: „Sie will es sich bloß nicht mit meinem Vater verderben... Jedenfalls denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn wir sie erst informieren, und dann eine Zeitlang weggehen."

„Einverstanden", sage ich perplex. „Aber können wir das mit dem Informieren auch weglassen?" „Ach komm schon! Sie ist immerhin meine Großmutter, und ich vertraue ihr und liebe sie... auch wenn es nicht so aussieht... Jedenfalls weiß ich, dass sie uns nicht verraten wird, so viel steht fest."

Ich schaue immer noch skeptisch drein. „Also gut. Und wohin sollen wir gehen?"

„Ich dachte, ich könnte dir ein paar meiner Lieblingsplätze von Lórien zeigen... Cerin Amroth, zum Beispiel. Das ist ein schöner Hügel."

* * *

So sicher, wie ich mich vor Aragorn gegeben habe, was Omi betrifft, bin ich mir überhaupt nicht. Ich atme tief durch, bevor ich das Empfangsflett betrete, das, wie ich sehr wohl registriere, immer noch nicht das ordentlichste ist. Peinlich, peinlich... 

Omi hat uns anscheinend gehört, jedenfalls ist sie sehr schnell da und begrüßt uns.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben. Habt ihr schon zu Mittag gegessen? Kommt rein!" Sie hat wohl heute ihren guten Tag, sonst lädt sie mich nie zum Essen ein.

Aragorn wirft mir einen etwas panischen Blick zu (Er glaubt anscheinend immer noch, dass Omi ihn nicht mag. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre mir das lieber als... NEIN, Arwen, das denkst du jetzt NICHT!)

Bei Tisch ist es still. Zu still, als dass Omi es nicht bemerkt hätte. „Sagt mal, was ist denn in euch gefahren?", wetterte sie nach einer Weile los. „Was ist denn passiert, dass ihr alle dasitzt und schweigt, als hätte euch Manwes Fluch selbst getroffen?"

Aragorn und ich sehen uns an. Seine Augen drücken ergebene Zustimmung aus. Ich hole tief Luft. Wie bringe ich es ihr am schonendsten bei?

„Aragorn und ich sind zusammen.", platze ich raus.

Man sagt immer, bei den Elbensei nichts unmöglich, aber diese Stille _kann_ einfach nicht natürlich sein. Ein Glück, dass Opa nicht da ist.

Dann senkt Omi ergeben den Kopf. „Irgendwann musste es ja mal geschehen.", meint sie nur. Jetzt bin ich vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Ich habe einen Aufstand erwartet, eine Schimpfkanonade, Drohungen, Bitten, was weiß ich alles, aber keine Kapitulation.

„Ääh... was heißt das jetzt konkret für uns?", fragt Aragorn schüchtern.

* * *

Irgendwie habe ich jetzt den Faden verloren. Bei der Nachricht habe ich von Galadriel einen Aufstand erwartet, eine Schimpfkanonade, Drohungen, Bitten, was weiß ich alles, aber absolut keine Kapitulation! 

Galadriel seufzt.

„Dass ich euch an Elrond ausliefern werde, der euch bestimmt sofort in Mandos Hallen befördern wird, wenn er das erfährt... Ich mach doch nur Spaß!", fügt sie angesichts unserer panischen Mienen hinzu. (Ich meine hier unsere Gesichtsausdrücke, nicht die Minen von Moria, klar?)

„Nein, ich werde Elrond nichts sagen, ich schwör's euch! Aber es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz falsch, wenn er es innerhalb der nächsten hundert Jahre erfahren würde, denn sonst heiratet ihr auf einmal und er hat keine Ahnung..." Wir alle drei kichern los bei der Vorstellung eines überraschten Elronds.

Äh, Moment... Galadriel, die nobelste, mächtigste usw. Elbin _kichert_? Na von mir aus...

„Also, versprecht mir bitte, dass ihr es ihm erzählt!", verlangt sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hat. Arwen und ich erheben die Hand zum Schwur. „Wir schwören!"

„Dann ist es beschlossen." Galadriel erhebt sich. „Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Aufenthalt hier in Lórien. Arwen, ich muss noch mal kurz mit dir reden."

* * *

_Immer_, absolut _immer_ wenn ich in letzter Zeit hier bin, muss sie mich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten. 

„Arwen, ich möchte dich bitten, dass du darauf achtest, wie weit du es kommen lässt. Wenn du diesen Weg einschlägst, stehst du eines Tages zwischen deiner großen Liebe und deinem Volk, deiner Familie, deiner Welt. Ich will dir ja nichts vorschreiben, aber bitte, bitte überdenke diese Situation in Ruhe."

Ich seufze.

„Omi, ich bitte dich, das hat doch noch Zeit! Solange er hier ist, kann ich sowieso nicht denken." Galadriel hebt eine Augenbraue. Wie ich sie hasse! „Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich zurück nach Imladris gehe, werde ich es überdenken und Vater erzählen. Ich schwöre."

„Mehr kann ich wohl nicht von dir verlangen.", seufzt meine ach so geliebte und gehasste Großmutter.

„Ja, so sehe ich das auch.", meine ich. „Kann ich jetzt bitte wieder zurück?"

„Was hat sie gewollt?", fragt Aragorn sofort, sobald wir außer Hörweite, also ziemlich weit entfernt sind. „Sie sagte, ich sollte alles gründlich überdenken, weil ich irgendwann zwischen dir und meinem Volk stehen werde. Ich habe ihr versprochen, das zu tun, sobald ich wieder klar denken kann, was im Augenblick absolut nicht der Fall ist. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir das jetzt hinter uns haben."

„Warum kannst du nicht klar denken?", fragt er neugierig.

„Weil du mich vollkommen durcheinander bringst.", kontere ich. Oh ihr Valar, ich kann _wirklich_ nicht klar denken! Andererseits...

„Tja, da haben wir wohl eine Gemeinsamkeit.", stellt er sachlich fest, aber seine Augen glitzern spitzbübisch.

„Wie kannst du nur so sachlich bleiben!", rufe ich gespielt empört und versetzte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß.

„Oh, Hilfe, die schreckliche Elbin greift mich an!", ruft er theatralisch und stolpert ein paar Schritte zurück. „Oh, wer kann einen armen, hilflosen Waldläufer nur ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen?"

Ich setze ihm spielerisch nach, und bald jagen wir wie zwei verrückt gewordene Kleinkinder durch ganz Caras Galadhon. Oder auch CG, wie man's nimmt.

„Aus!", japse ich irgendwann. „Aus, ich kann nicht mehr! Bitte!" Aragorn dreht sich grinsend um. „Schon müde?" „Kein Kommentar!" Ich lehne mich an einen Baum und ringe nach Luft. „Ich bin halt kein Waldläufer!"

„Daran hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel." Wütend sehe ich ihn an, aber mein Wut verschwindet schnell angesichts seiner... äh...Süßheit? Kann man das so sagen?

„Komm", sage ich müde. „Wir wollten doch eine Reise durch Lórien machen, oder nicht? Ich finde, wir könnten langsam, langsam aufbrechen, nur für den Fall, dass Omi ihre Meinung noch ändert..." Das bringt ihn augenblicklich zur Vernunft.

„Gut, dann aber lo..." „_LANGSAM_.", betone ich noch einmal.

„Also gut"

* * *

_ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, ja...? Ohne Reviews kein Update. Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens das letzte sein, nicht, dass hier jemand seine Hoffnungen zu hoch schraubt oder so. Und: das nächste Update könnte ein bisschen länger dauern, da ich demnächst zweimal länger wegfahre (hey, ich hab jetzt immerhin meine wohlverdienten Ferien!) und nicht weiß, ob ich dazwischen dazu komme. Das soll euch aber keinesfalls am Reviewen hindern..._


	3. Chapter 3

zu den Reviews:

**Elbendrache:** Uff, das nenn ich ausführlich! Und ja, das ist leider das letzte Kapitel... ich arbeite an anderen FFs, versprochen...!

**Freezy:** Hat dein Freund dich ganz gelassen? 'g' Vielen Dank für's Review!

**jojo: **Danke sehr! Diese drei Wörtchen mag ich wirklich, besonders im Zusammenhang mit einer meiner FFs...

**Silberlicht: **Schöner Nick 'smile'. Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu: Aragorn sollte froh sein, so eine Schwiegergroßmutter zu haben 'g'. Danke für dein Review!

**sundayshine: **Ui, die 'Werbung' zeigt Wirkung... 'g' hätt ich nicht damit gerechnet! Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt, und danke für dein Review!

**amarie: **Jaja, an diese Tatsachen sollte man hier nicht denken... Schön, dass es dir trotz 'teenlovestory' gefällt!

* * *

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel1... 

Inhalt: Siehe Disclaimer...

Anmerkung: Ich sollte öfters in den Urlaub fahren, während ich an einer längeren Story bastle 'g'. Gleich 6 Reviews insgesamt... Mich haut's vom Hocker...  
Hier habe ich die Unterhaltung von Aragorn und Arwen auf dem Cerin Amroth eingebaut - ich hoffe, ich konnte sie gut genug 'abschwächen', damit sie in den Stil meiner Story passt...

Dank: Ich danke immer noch Liderphin, meiner unschlagbaren Beta 'knuddel'

Strich POV-Wechsel, wie gehabt.

**

* * *

**

**Tausend Nächte und ein Flett**

**Kapitel 3**

**ca. eine Woche, zwei Tage, drei Stunden, vier Minuten und fünf Sekunden später**

„Achtung, gleich sind wir da!" Arwen hält mir die Augen zu und führt mich durch das Unterholz. Nach kurzer Zeit bleibt sie stehen. Ich spüre direkt, dass sich das Blätterdach über uns gelichtet hat und wir über eine Lichtung gehen und auf einen Hügel hinaufsteigen.

Auf einmal nimmt sie die Hände von meinen Augen und vor mir tut sich eines der schönsten Bilder auf, die ich jemals gesehen habe.

Wir stehen auf der Kuppe einer großen Erhebung, von der wir über den ganzen Wald sehen können. Da wir von Osten gekommen sind, ergießt sich das Abendrot direkt über die goldenen Mallorn-Kronen und taucht alles in ein zauberhaftes Licht. Außer uns ist niemand hier, nur die Vögel singen leise.

Ich bin gefangen in diesem Anblick, bis die Sonne sich hinter den Horizont senkt, die Farben verblassen und der Zauber erlischt.

Nach einer zeitlang wende ich mich zu Arwen um. „Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast.", flüstere ich und lehne meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Vielen Dank"

* * *

Wir stehen nur da, aneinandergelehnt und stumm und beobachten die Dämmerung, die sich über den goldenen Wald hinabsenkt wie ein Seidentuch. Die Vögel verstummen, es wird ganz still; der Abendstern blinkt auf. Der schönste Augenblick meines bisherigen Lebens ist vorübergegangen.

Auf einmal kommt mir ein Gedanke. „Aragorn"

„Ja?"

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.

„Warst du schon mal... verliebt?"

„Du meinst, in jemand anderen als dich?"

Mein Herz macht einen großen Satz. „Ja"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Die ganzen Jahre habe ich die Hoffnung in mir herumgetragen, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen. Sie hat mich das Unmögliche versuchen lassen, hat mich durchhalten lassen, wenn die Nacht am dunkelsten war. Sie hat mich alles ertragen lassen, und nun hat sie sich erfüllt. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe, und es wird nie einen geben."

Ich habe geglaubt, der schönste Augenblick meines Lebens wäre eben gewesen, doch ich stelle fest, dass das ein Irrtum war. Der schönste Augenblick ist dieser hier, unter dem frühen Nachthimmel auf dem Cerin Amroth.

* * *

Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich einmal aussprechen würde, was mich die Jahre so bewegt hat. Am allerwenigsten ihr gegenüber, doch nun habe ich es getan und sogar die richtigen Worte gefunden.

„Ich werde niemals eine andere lieben als dich.", flüstere ich. Ich höre ein leichtes Schluchzen und sehe erstaunt auf. Arwen laufen Tränen übers Gesicht. „Was hast du denn?", frage ich bestürzt. Sie lächelt mich glückselig an. „Ich... dich! Es war mein sehnlichster Wunsch, dich diese Worte einmal sagen zu hören, und nun hast du ihn erfüllt." Sie wischt sich die Tränen weg. „Ich schwöre dir, Estel, niemals sollst du an meiner Liebe zu dir Zweifel haben. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Unsere Lippen finden sich, und wieder stehen wir eng umschlungen auf der Hügelkuppe.

Endlich lösen wir uns voneinander. Arwens Blick wandert nach Osten; in der Ferne kann ich einen Schatten ausmachen, von dem jedes Licht verschluckt wird.

„Dunkel ist es dort im Schatten,", meint Arwen, „und doch bin ich von Herzen froh; denn du, Estel, wirst einer derer sein, deren Tapferkeit ihn vernichtet."

Ihre Prophezeiung erschreckt mich ein wenig. Alles, was ich will, ist, auf ewig mit Arwen zusammenzusein, nichts weiter.

„Ich kann es nicht voraussehen, und wie es dazu kommen wird, weiß ich nicht. Doch wenn du Hoffnung hast, will ich auch hoffen; und den Schatten weise ich weit von mir. Aber auch die Dämmerung ist nichts für mich, denn ich bin sterblich." Erst während ich es ausspreche, wird es mir voll und ganz bewusst. „Und wenn du zu mir halten willst musst auch du der Dämmerung entsagen."

* * *

Endlich ist es ausgesprochen, was wir beide wissen. Er ist sterblich, und ich lebe für die Ewigkeit, wenn ich mich nicht für ein sterbliches Leben entscheide. Ich weiche seinem Blick aus und sehe nach Westen, in die Dämmerung. Was willst du, frage ich mich. Welche Trennung für die Ewigkeit ziehst du vor?

Vater... Aragorn... Ich liebe sie beide so sehr. Auch, wenn man mir die Liebe zu meinem Vater nur in den seltensten Fällen ansieht.

Aber wie viele Jahre war ich jetzt bei meinem Vater? Und wie viele habe ich mit Aragorn vor mir?

Meine Wahl fällt, als ich seinen Blick auf mir spüre. Niemals könnte ich ihn verlassen.

„Ich halte zu dir, Dúnadan," Bei seinem neuen Spitznamen hebt er eine Augenbraue. „Und wende mich ab von der Dämmerung." Demonstrativ drehe ich mich zu ihm um und verschränke die Arme, kann aber nicht verbergen, wie mir wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen. „Doch dort liegt das Land meines Volkes und die alte Heimat meiner Sippe."

„Du musst das nicht tun." Aragorns Stimme ist rau. „Ich würde es mehr als verstehen, wenn du dorthin gingst."

Warum macht er es mir mit seinem Verständnis nur so schwer?

* * *

„Ich meine", setze ich an, doch dann bemerke ich, dass ich alles, was ich meine, schon gesagt habe. Jetzt liegt es an ihr.

Endlich macht sie wieder den Mund auf. „Ja, das würdest du. Doch ich würde es nicht. Ich würde es für immer bereuen, wenn ich mich zur Dämmerung hin wenden würde. Doch du darfst dich deswegen auf keinen Fall schuldig fühlen", fährt sie fort, als sie meine bedrückte Miene sieht. „Es ist ganz allein _meine_ Entscheidung."

„Wenn du meinst." Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Schuldgefühl nie wirklich loswerden werde.

Wir lächeln uns an. Langsam glaube ich, dass mindestens unsere Lippen magnetisch sind, ständig ziehen sie sich an.

* * *

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Die üblichen Worte einer Liebenden, deren Geliebter hinaus in die weite Welt voller Gefahren zieht.

„Ich auch nicht.", meint Aragorn munter, während er seine Sachen packt. Doch das ist er nur, um mir den Abschied zu erleichtern. Zärtlich sieht er mich an.

„Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen, solltest du nicht zurückkehren."

Er legt seinen Finger auf meine Lippen. „Sag so etwas nicht, Liebste. Wage es nicht einmal, daran zu denken! Ich komme wieder, und wenn ich dafür quer durch Mordor spazieren müsste mit einerleuchtenden Laterne in der Hand – ich komme wieder!"

Ich weiß, dass er eigentlich sowieso viel zu lange geblieben ist, aber trotzdem kommen mir die gemeinsamen Monate mit ihm viel zu wenig vor. „Na dann ist ja gut.", meine ich scherzhaft und finde mich in einer schon fast erdrückenden Umarmung wieder.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich dich allein mit der Nachricht für meinen Vater lasse.", murmle ich in sein Ohr.

„Untersteh dich und überquere jetzt das Nebelgebirge!" Aragorn löst sich von mir und sieht mich streng an. „Das ist um diese Jahreszeit und bei der gegenwärtigen Lage viel zu gefährlich!"

„Jaja, ich weiß, ich gehe erst nächstes Frühjahr." Seufzend lehne ich mich an ihn. „Wann werden wir uns wohl wiedersehen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gibt Aragorn offen zu. „Aber ich werde die Zeit bis dahin freudig ertragen, voller Vorfreude."

Ich lächle und drücke ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Und ehe ich mich versehe sind wir in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken. Ich weiß, dass es für lange Zeit der letzte sein wird.

Nach einiger Zeit lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. Widerwillig natürlich, aber wir können ja schließlich nicht ewig am Waldesrand stehen und uns küssen – auch wenn wir's gern täten.

Ein letzter zärtlicher Blick, ein letztes „Lebwohl" – und schon ist er hinausgetreten in den Sonnenschein. Er hält einen Augenblick inne, wendet sich noch einmal kurz zu mir um, wirft mir eine Kusshand zu; und dann stiefelt er durch das hohe Gras in Richtung Norden, auf zu neuen Abenteuern.

Ich sehe ihm noch lange nach, auch als ich ihn längst nicht mehr sehen kann und die Dämmerung sich langsam über den goldenen Wald senkt. Abendstern, beschütze ihn auf seinen Wegen, bete ich stumm zum ersten Stern der Nacht, dann wende ich mich um und klettere etwas waldeinwärts für die Nacht auf ein Flett.

Ich hoffe nur, mein Vater bringt ihn nicht um, wenn er von uns erfährt.

* * *

so. Das war's. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Ich trage den Gedanken mit mir herum, in diesem Stil noch die Unterhaltung von Aragorn und Elrond zu schreibseln - was meint ihr, meine tollen Leser und Reviewer? Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? 


End file.
